Prendre sur soi
by Wado21
Summary: [Défi n 3] Un jour, Kagami découvre le lourd secret dAomine qui l'éreinte. Parviendra-t-il à l'aider, comme il l'a fait pour le basket ?


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de piment à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **Défi n°3**

 **Thème : sexe dans un lieu public ou en public**

 **Mots imposés : échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux**

 **Date : 13 / 07**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syrielle's, Miss Nakami, yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold**

 **Je dois vous prévenir que c'est mon premier OS KnB et mon premier défi, je suis un peu stressée à ce que vous allez en penser.**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Dans les rues de Tokyo, un jeune lycéen cherchait les petites annonces en accumulant les tracts. Ce grand garçon de dix-sept ans, dans la force de l'âge, avec un corps d'athlète, loin d'être désagréable à regarder, avait besoin d'un petit travail pour remplir les caisses du club de basketball du lycée.

Nan mais sérieux ! Pourquoi, lui, l'as de son équipe, doit se coltiner un de ses boulots de merde ! Tout ça parce que son abruti de capitaine et Satsuki ont menacé de brûler son magazine avec comme page de couverture Mai-chan en tenue de soubrette ! Les salauds ! Au prochain match, il ne jouerait pas juste pour les faire chier, na ! Bon, à part si c'est contre Seirin, mais ça, c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce crétin de tigrou morfale le prenne pour un lâche…

Il regarda en soupirant tous ces bouts de papier qu'il avait récolté. L'un proposait de faire le ménage contre quelques sous chez une bonne famille de la ville, non mais ça va pas la tête ? Déjà que son amie d'enfance la harcelait pour qu'il range sa chambre qui était, avouons-le, dans un bordel monstre, un autre recherchait un ou une baby-sitter pour garder leurs adorables petits chérubins, la blague, il détestait les mioches ! Ah ! Il y en a un qui proposait de livrer des pizzas, mouais, la flemme de courir, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas goûter à ce somptueux plat italien malgré l'odeur alléchante.

Rien n'attirait son attention et plus il les regardait, plus cette histoire l'ennuyait. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver des sous autrement ? Oh et puis, ce n'était pas son problème ! Les autres pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui !

Fatigué et énervé, brûlant d'envie de retrouver ses chers magazines pornos, il les jeta tous nonchalamment pour rentrer chez lui. Mais, la sonnerie de son portable l'arrêta net. Il regarda son écran. Encore et toujours Satsuki. Il soupira et décrocha.

« - Ouais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix évasive.

-Dai-chan ! J'espère que tu as trouvé un petit travail ?

\- Pfff… Écoute, vous ne pouvez pas faire tout ça sans moi ? Non parce que…

\- Mais tu n'es pas possible, toi ! Tout le club participe et ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Si tu ne trouves pas ce qui te convient, rejoins-moi devant le Maji Burger. Je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il te faut. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, elle raccrocha. La panthère grogna. Il n'avait pas le choix, car sinon, il allait devoir subir les réprimandes éternelles de sa chère amie.

Arrivé devant le lieu-dit, le basané remarqua que la rose l'attendait déjà. Dès qu'elle le vit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et courut vers lui. Elle lui expliqua la situation. Le Maji Burger souhaitait se faire un peu de publicité pour attirer encore plus de clients. Pour cela, il avait besoin de personnes devant se déguiser en **dinosaure** pour distribuer des prospectus, proposant différents menus qu'offrait la maison avec des prix attrayants.

En entendant cela, le métis pâlit. Se déguiser en dino ? Quelle horreur ! Il avait tout de même sa fierté ! Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne mettrait ce genre d'accoutrement ridicule. Plutôt mourir !

Ce fut donc, comme réponse, un grand non, clair et net.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, et le pauvre jeune homme découvrit avec désespoir, qu'elle avait déjà contacté le gérant pour l'embaucher, lui, sans demander ne serait-ce qu'un instant son avis ! Ah ! Elle est belle, l'amitié !

Il fut donc forcé de l'accompagner, malgré ses protestations, pour rencontrer son futur et temporaire patron. C'était un homme de petite taille, grassouillet, une énorme calvitie ornait sa tête et possédait une grosse **moustache** noire. Le stéréotype parfait de l'image du patron semblant sympathique mais qui aimait par-dessus tout l'argent, pensa aussitôt notre cher félin.

Ce cher monsieur le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait écarquillé les **yeux** au vu de la taille de son homologue puis qu'il avait sourcillé quand il remarqua son regard peu commode.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps sur le prix et tombèrent sur un accord. Il fut payé dix mille yens la journée, qui fut un prix, avouons-le, honorable.

Mais, quand il mit le déguisement, celui d'un magnifique T-Rex vert, toute sa honte revint. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si jamais ceux de son équipe ou même un des membres de la génération des miracles, voire pire, que Kagami le voit dans ce costume ridicule, il allait perdre pour le restant de ses jours toute sa crédibilité. Il préférait encore se faire Hara-Kiri !

Il essaya de se convaincre que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais même les encouragements et les compliments de Momoi, qui finit par le laisser à son triste sort, ne purent mettre fin à ses craintes.

Il avait chaud, est-ce que cela venait de sa honte ou de son déguisement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il prit les tracts que lui tendait son chef et partit affronter la rue et les regards émerveillés des enfants ou amusés des adultes. Grands dieux ! Une ribambelle de bambins avait accouru vers lui, hurlant leur joie de voir le tyran de l'ère Crétacé.

Il se retint de ne pas hurler et de ne pas donner des coups de pieds aux pauvres enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Les parents le regardaient tendrement se faire maltraiter par leurs adorables petits anges qui tentaient de monter sur lui, tirant sur sa queue et lui briser les tympans, car ces derniers, à son plus grand damne, hurlaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Certains lui demandaient s'il avait déjà mangé les gentils diplodocus, d'autres lui demandaient de rugir et d'autres s'il faisait « popo ». Autant dire que, si le patron ne le surveillait pas du coin de l'œil, il aurait déjà commis un infanticide.

Quand des adolescents ou d'autres adultes passaient près de lui, il leur tendait ces, d'après Aomine, sales torchons, que certains prenaient avec dédain, d'autres avec un sourire et enfin, toujours d'après Aomine, des sales cons qui l'ignoraient royalement sans même prendre son fichu bout de papier !

Pour se réconforter, il se répétait en boucle le montant de sa prime qu'il allait obtenir à la fin de la journée et au moins, la bonne nouvelle, pas un seul élève de Tōō dans les parages, ni d'anciens étudiants de Teiko, ni un membre de l'équipe de Seirin. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait malheureusement parlé trop vite. Un jeune homme, presque aussi grand que lui, possédant des cheveux de feu, des yeux rubis et des sourcils bifides s'approcha de lui.

Horreur ! Malédiction ! Les dieux s'étaient alliés contre lui, il ne voyait pas d'autre réponse ! C'était bien la pire personne qu'il pouvait rencontrer dans ce stupide accoutrement ! Kagami Taiga ! Pitié qu'il ne vienne pas vers lui !

Malheureusement, les dieux du folklore japonais furent sourds à sa prière. Le roux s'approchait dangereusement du bleu, l'œil attiré par les prospectus. Il salua la panthère qui était restée tétanisée. Il en prit un, et le regarda d'un air affamé, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Il finit, ô désespoir, par s'adresser à lui :

« C'est génial qu'il propose de nouveaux menus, en plus ils sont plus consistants et moins chers, pas vrai ? »

Le basané ne répondit pas, cette vision toute droit venue des Enfers l'ayant rendu muet.

« Tout ça, ça me met de bonne humeur, continua le tigre, ça me donne envie de faire une partie de basket ! »

Il sortit son portable, appuya sur le numéro d'un de ses contacts et là, ce fut le drame. Une sonnerie s'éleva, venant du dinosaure. Kagami se tourna vers lui, l'observant avec insistance, comme pour lui faire signe de décrocher, puis quand elle s'arrêtera, sa voix venant de son répondeur résonna dans ce silence de mort. Le cœur de la panthère avait cessé de battre. Ça y est, il était fini. Adieu Satsuki, Adieu Mai-chan, adieu ô destin de gloire ! Il espérait bien avoir une petite place au Paradis entre deux vierges à la poitrine généreuse !

Quant à l'as de Seirin, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Il continuait à fixer ce tyrannosaure, bêtement, l'information peinant à trouver son cerveau quasi inexistant. Enfin, quand elle l'atteignit au bout de cinq minutes, au cours desquelles personne n'avait osé respirer, le roux hurla :

« AOMINE ?! »

Ouais, vas-y, cris plus fort pour que toute la ville entende, tant que tu y es ! Pensa le bleu, et ça le faisait marrer, en plus, à ce crétin !

Furieux et rouge de gêne, le métisse commença à l'invectiver. Hélas, il avait oublié qu'avec son masque, il manquait cruellement de crédibilité, ce que lui fit bien comprendre l'Américain en se roulant sur le sol et se tenant les côtes, tellement il riait.

De rage, il l'enleva et traita de tous les noms le pauvre garçon qui allait finir par s'étouffer de rire.

« Oï, Bakagami ! Tu crois qu'c'est drôle de devoir faire ça ?! Abruti ! Tiens, fais le job à ma place, on va se marrer, là aussi ! »

Mais ledit Bakagami ne pouvait répondre. Aomine en dino, on aura tout vu ! Ce spectacle valait de l'or, dommage que Kuroko ne soit pas là, qu'est-ce que cela l'aurait amusé !

La panthère noire, elle, qui ne s'amusait pas du tout, était prête à dévorer du tigre. Elle s'apprêta à lever la patte sur lui, pour lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du grand Aomine Daiki, l'as de la Génération Miracle et le fauve sombre du terrain de basketball !

Le patron s'approcha d'eux, et demanda aux deux jeunes hommes turbulents de se calmer, mais une interpellation extérieure stoppa de façon brutale cette farce grotesque.

Un homme, de grande taille, semblant avoir dépassé, à l'œil nu, la quarantaine, le teint bronzé, avec des cheveux nuit et une barbe de trois jours de même couleur, s'avança vers eux, en titubant. Le sang du plus grand se glaça. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Soudain, l'inconnu l'empoigna au col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, puis pressa avec son avant-bras libre le cou du pauvre garçon, sous le regard effaré des deux autres protagonistes.

« Daiki ! Hurla-t-il, c'est quoi ce déguisement à la con ?! Encore en train de faire des conneries, hein ! Mais fais quelque chose d'utile, dans ta vie ! »

Aomine fronça le nez et grimaça de dégoût, il puait l'alcool. Et merde, il avait encore remit ça.

« Et toi, répondit-il, tu crois que te bourrer la gueule est quelque chose d'utile dans ta putain de vie ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme le cogna encore plus violemment contre la paroi et accentua la pression avec son bras. Cela réveilla en un instant le tigre, qui était resté médusé devant cette scène. Il s'approcha et demanda d'une voix ferme à l'inconnu d'arrêter. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, obnubilé par sa rage envers la panthère.

« Ta gueule ! On ne parle pas comme ça à son **père** , petit con ! »

Quoi ?! Il avait bien entendu ?! Son père ?! Alors ce… ce type était le paternel d'Ahomine ?!

« - Alors, continua le nouveau venu, comment ça se fait que tu es dans ce truc ridicule ?

-Pour le club, on a besoin d'argent.

\- Et c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme idée ?! Tu es mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, et dans cette tenue, c'est moi que tu humilies ! »

Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pensa le garçon au regard de braise. Il était fou ou quoi ?

Le gérant du Maji Burger sembla lui aussi avoir fini par retrouver ses esprits et se mit à son tour à demander au père du bleu de se calmer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, préférant continuer à brailler des mots incompréhensibles.

Le garçon aux cheveux nuit serra les poings. Supporter, toujours supporter et attendre qu'il se calme. Il continuait à le fixer, soutenant son regard ivre, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu sentait la colère monter en lui. Comment cet homme osait-il traiter ainsi son propre fils, l'humiliant en public ? Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un avait appelé les forces de l'ordre, pour arrêter ce spectacle morbide, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, personne n'agissait. Les passants observaient, sans rien faire, ou bien continuaient leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il grogna de fureur. Pourquoi les gens étaient si lâches, si insensibles, si hypocrites ? Aucun ne pouvait aider ce pauvre garçon ? Était-ce une perte de temps ou ennuyeux d'aider une personne en danger ? Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le pauvre adolescent.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les iris abyssales de son cher rival. Ils étaient pleins de tristesse, de mépris et de haine, le roux se demanda aussitôt depuis combien de temps devait-il supporter ça. Il s'approcha de Monsieur Aomine et posa sa main sur son épaule lui redemandant d'arrêter immédiatement.

Le fauteur de troubles se retourna violemment et repoussa le bras du tigre. À cet instant, son regard de braise croisa celui vitreux et embué d'alcool du plus âgé. Il comprit. Ses pensées de soutien envers le jeune homme s'intensifièrent. Il se reprit, et ordonna à l'ivrogne de s'en aller, sous peine d'appeler la police. Sous cette menace, il fronça les sourcils et baragouina dans sa barbe. Il relâcha son fils et s'en alla en beuglant et en levant le poing. Kagami ne peut comprendre que quatre mots : « payer », « sale gamin », « soir ».

De son côté, Daiki, libéré de la pression paternelle, fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. C'est qu'il n'était pas allé de main morte, le vieux ! Son meilleur rival s'approcha de lui.

« Ça va ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il hocha de la tête. Merde. Jamais il n'avait eu envie qu'il voie son fichu père. Le tigre l'aida à se relever, mais dès qu'il fut debout, il le repoussa. Il n'était pas en sucre, nom de Dieu !

« C'est bon, lâche-moi, je vais bien. » cracha-t-il.

Sa voix était éraillée à cause du bras paternel, avec des touches de colère et de détresse. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sa respiration était saccadée. Kagami sentit qu'il essayait de préserver sa dignité, son image d'homme fort, de je-m'en-foutiste, mais qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer devant cette humiliation publique. Il se décida à le laisser tranquille.

Le gros moustachu proposa au métis d'aller se reposer, qu'il pouvait le payer tout de suite, ce qu'il accepta et en profita pour demander un verre d'eau, sa gorge ayant passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il le fit rentrer à l'intérieur du fast-food, suivi du tigre. Là-bas, ils s'assirent, pendant que le plus âgé allait chercher ce que quémandait la panthère, n'osant ni se regarder en face, ni prendre la parole.

Kagami avait pleins de questions en tête, mais n'osait les poser, de peur de paraître trop indiscret. Aomine risquait de mal les prendre, ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

Ce fut finalement le brun qui coupa ce silence en grommelant quelque chose que l'as de Seirin ne réussit à comprendre.

« - Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Fais pas le con ! T'as très bien entendu !

\- Bah non, espèce de connard ! J'ai pas compris ce que t'as dit ! J'suis vraiment désolé de ne pas savoir parler le langage aominesque !

\- Fais pas chier ! Tu le sais très bien !

\- Puisque je te dis que non !

\- Mais t'es saoulant, à la fin !

\- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi chiant !

\- T'es même pas capable de comprendre quand on te dit merci ?! »

Le cerveau de l'Américain bugua. Quoi ?! Ahomine venait de le remercier ?! Ça y est, il allait neiger en été ! Malgré tout, il rougit comme une collégienne face à son premier amour et lui répondit :

« Tu sais, c'était pas grand-chose... »

Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur lui, et il tilta.

« - Euh… J'crois que tu peux enlever ton costume là, non ?

-Ah oui, merde ! » Dit-il après quelques secondes.

Il retira l'habit vert. Ce petit moment comique détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère, mais les lourdes questions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle chez le pauvre Kagami. Il finit tout de même par en lui poser une :

« Dis… Ça ira pour toi, ce soir ? »

Le bleu ne répondit pas. Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais n'osait la dire. En réalité, il redoutait le moment où il devra rentrer chez lui, voir son père qui n'aura pas dessaoulé, continuant à accumuler les bouteilles. Avec un peu de chance, il aura oublié ce petit incident et il échappera à une claque monumentale, ou bien, il se sera endormi. Ouais, ça serait le mieux.

Le patron devint avec son verre, que le métisse but d'une traite. Le moustachu sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets et la lui tendit. Il la fixa un moment puis la prit. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée de merde !

« - Humm… Toussota l'homme, vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, jeune homme ?

-Ouais, ouais… »

Il remercia le gérant et salua le roux, puis s'en alla. Restés seuls, les deux hommes se regardèrent, gênés. Tous les deux craignaient pour la sécurité de la panthère. Kagami se demanda depuis quand devait-il supporter son père, avait-il une mère pour le protéger et qui souffrait aussi de la tyrannie patriarcale ? Il était bien décidé à savoir et se promit d'interroger Kuroko à ce sujet.

Le soir, l'as de Tōō apporta l'argent au manager de l'équipe, qui fut d'abord heureuse que son ami ait rapporté la somme convoitée, mais remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qu'elle le lui fit savoir. Étant sa confidente, et sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau, il lui avoua au bout de quelques minutes ce qui s'était passé. La rose, étant voisine du bleu, ainsi que sa meilleure amie, elle avait déjà rencontré plus d'une fois la famille Aomine, connaissait le problème.

Elle l'enlaça pour le consoler. Elle était désolée pour lui, et encore plus désolée qu'il devait supporter seul l'alcoolisme et la violence de son père. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de le convaincre d'appeler la police, en vain. Le fauve sombre s'obstinait à supporter ce lourd fardeau tout seul. Il voulait se montrer fort, mais un jour, il allait craquer, c'était certain. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se tuait à petit feu, comme la perte de sa passion l'avait fait sombrer peu à peu dans les abysses des ténèbres.

Le lendemain, au lycée Seirin, deux lycéens mangeaient ensemble sur le toit du lycée. Le plus grand des deux parla de l'incident dont il avait été le témoin la veille. Le plus petit, lui, l'écouta avec un calme olympien. Quand le premier eut fini, il lui demanda s'il connaissait le problème de Monsieur Aomine père, ce que le jeune homme répondit à l'affirmative. Le petit fantôme, étant proche au collège de la panthère, était au courant de la situation.

Il demanda au roux de faire preuve de discrétion et de n'en parler à personne, ce que le prédateur de feu lui jura. Il écouta d'une oreille attentive les explications du passeur.

Au collège, Aomine vivait seul avec ses deux parents. Tout allait bien. Or, le métier du père de Daiki était difficile et il sombra peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme. À cette même période, le fils sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression à cause de sa force. Sa mère, elle, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour soutenir les deux hommes. Mais son mari devenait de plus en plus violent et finit par porter la main sur elle.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle partit de la maison conjugale pour s'installer à Osaka, au sud du Japon, où se trouvaient quelques membres de sa famille, laissant le pauvre enfant aux mains de son terrible père.

Kuroko apprit plus tard que le métisse continuait à voir sa mère, mais, hélas, rarement, à cause de la distance et du prix du billet.

Une histoire malheureusement courante, dans ce triste monde.

Le petit fantôme avait essayé plusieurs fois d'aborder le sujet avec son ancienne lumière, mais ce dernier était muet comme une tombe. Il ne disait rien, continuant à souffrir en silence, en solitaire, comme d'habitude. Là aussi, il avait abandonné tout espoir d'être sauvé, il attendait juste sa majorité et être assez débrouillard pour quitter la maison familiale. Momoi s'arrachait les cheveux devant cela, ruminant sans cesse contre, d'après elle, « cet abruti sans cervelle qui lui servait de meilleur ami » et de son père contre qui elle aimerait bien avoir une discussion avec lui un de ces quatre.

Prendre toujours sur lui. Cela le rappela la tombée en dépression du garçon aux yeux de saphirs. À ce moment-là, il avait tenté de le rassurer, en lui disant de belles paroles qu'il jugeait sage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, surtout pour un jeune adolescent autant amoureux du basket. Il l'avait vu sombrer, impuissant. Stupide et vulgaire ombre qu'il était ! Laisser les ténèbres envelopper sa lumière, c'était indigne de son titre, et il avait osé se prétendre l'ami de la panthère, qui plus est ! Décidément, il avait été pathétique !

Le plus grand, lui, baissa les yeux. Il était triste pour son rival et sa nature bienveillante le poussait à vouloir prendre soin du basané. C'était toujours comme ça, avec lui. Malgré ses airs bourrus, ses sourcils bifides lui donnant un air sévère, sa grande taille et ses yeux de sang, il était très protecteur avec ses amis, ou toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme proches de lui.

Et puis bon, sans déconner, voir un ado se faire violemment plaquer contre un mur, ça foutait les jetons !

Il repensa aux mots qu'avaient grommelé papa ganguro et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il se demanda comment se portait son rival, il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas été fortement amoché par son géniteur. Il se promit de l'appeler plus tard pour un petit one on one après les cours et en profiter pour vérifier s'il se portait bien.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à penser au bleu. Il n'entendit pas son professeur d'anglais lui demander d'une voix sèche d'être plus attentif, ce à quoi il lui répondit par un grognement. Pour se venger, l'enseignant lui demanda de lire la première scène du troisième acte de Hamlet de Shakespeare. Le pauvre jeune homme dut donc réciter l'extrait, d'une voix morne et butant sur les mots, détruisant ainsi le célèbre vers : « To be or not to be, that is the question ». Kuroko dut même se retenir de ne pas le frapper tant il lisait mal et pour le punir de son blasphème à l'encontre de l'œuvre du célèbre dramaturge.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si le mec écrivait des trucs bizarres !

Après ce petit incident, les cours furent enfin terminés. Le rouquin laissa le petit fantôme se remettre du choc de la destruction de la pièce qu'il venait de commettre et chercha d'une main fébrile son téléphone dans sa poche. Il chercha dans ses contacts le nom de l'autre abruti et l'appela. Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'une voix endormie ne réponde :

« - Ouais ?

-Oï, Ahomine ! Ça te dit de faire une petite partie de basket avec moi ? À moins que t'as trop peur que je te mette une seconde fois la dérouillée de ta vie ?

\- Quoi ?! Se réveilla soudainement son interlocuteur, de quelle dérouillée tu parles ?! Tu vas voir, celui qui va rentrer chialer dans les jupes de sa mère, c'est toi, pauvre crétin !

\- Ah ouais ? Viens me montrer ça ! On se rejoint au terrain de streetbasket.

\- N'oublie pas tes mouchoirs !

\- Espèce de sale… »

Il se précipita ainsi jusqu'au lieu-dit. Bien sûr, l'autre garçon n'était pas encore arrivé. Rien d'anormal, il était toujours en retard. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le roux le vit marcher dans sa direction. À priori, il était en un seul morceau.

Mais quand il fut suffisamment proche de lui, il remarqua des ecchymoses présentes sur son visage, dont une énorme sur son œil gauche, lui faisant un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Il grimaça. Il hésitait à lui demander directement ce qui s'était passé, même si la réponse allait de soi, mais le bleu pouvait mal le prendre et l'envoyer allègrement paître. Il décida, pour l'instant, de ne poser aucune question.

Avant de jouer, ils conclurent que le perdant devait payer un repas à l'autre et que leur match se fera en cinq points. Ils se placèrent au centre du terrain et le rouge envoya la balle en l'air. Le duel débuta.

Les deux garçons étaient tous les deux sur l'offensive, chacun se battant hardiment pour marquer. Yeux dans les yeux, félin contre félin, le match tournait en un combat entre deux grands prédateurs prêts à tout pour garder leur territoire. Quand le tigre mordait de ses puissants crocs, la panthère griffait de ses griffes mortelles. Ils grognaient, feulaient, rugissaient. Leurs instincts animaux les possédaient, développant leur force et leur sauvagerie.

Quand l'un dunkait, l'autre répondait par un tir informe. L'un dribblait, l'autre lui volait la balle et vice versa. L'un utilisait toute son agilité et sa vitesse surhumaine, l'autre faisait ses sauts hors du commun. Le temps continuait à s'écouler sans que la victoire se profile pour aucun des deux partis. La sueur dégoulinait sur leurs fronts, leurs vêtements les collaient à la peau, le ballon passait d'une main à l'autre, aucun ne détachait son regard de l'autre. Ils ne pensaient à rien, concentrés sur leur adversaire respectif, sur le basket, ils oubliaient tout : le lycée, les devoirs, les soucis, la famille…

À cet instant précis, ils se fichaient de tout, seule la soif de vaincre son adversaire comptait.

Finalement, cette bataille s'acheva par la victoire du bleu, qu'il gagna de justesse. Le rouge était furax, mais il avait perdu, il le battra une prochaine fois, il s'entraînera encore plus pour ce jour. Ne jamais abandonner était son secret. Il l'avait appris au cours de ses nombreux matchs. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit.

En attendant, il devait payer un repas pour leurs estomacs gargantuesques. Il espérait vraiment avoir assez d'argent pour cela, ce qui n'était pas gagné quand on doit nourrir tous les jours un estomac comme le sien…

Aomine, lui, était, une fois n'est pas coutume, ravi. Il retrouvait enfin, et cela grâce à cet abruti de Kagami, son amour perdu pour le basket. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il adorait jouer contre lui, car il pouvait tout donner, sans que l'autre abandonne. Le roux ne le regardait pas comme un monstre, mais comme un jeune basketteur doué, comme un rival. Rival… La personne qu'il avait tant attendue, qu'il avait tant espérée, mais qu'il avait fini par se lasser d'attendre. Lui qui avait réussi à le faire redescendre sur terre, lui qui avait réussi à se mesurer à lui, l'as de Génération Miracle.

Jamais il ne lui dirait, mais qui pourtant, brûlait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, un petit mot, tout simple, mais lourd de sens et d'importance, ce petit mot si simple et si difficile à prononcer : merci.

Comme convenu, ils allèrent au Maji Burger, après avoir bu, ainsi que s'essuyé sommairement, mis un peu de déodorant et changé de tee-shirt, ne souhaitant pas, en particulier Kagami car l'autre s'en fichait, faire fuir les clients du fast-food à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils risquaient de dégager. De plus, se promener avec les vêtements collants de sueur n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit.

Ils commandèrent ensemble une dizaine de burgers chacun et s'installèrent près de la grande baie vitrée, sur une petite table où ils se retrouvaient en face de l'autre. Ils remarquèrent le gérant moustachu, qui les salua. La lueur inquiète dans son regard en voyant le bleu qu'arborait Aomine ne passa pas inaperçue pour les deux fauves.

Le match étant fini, les problèmes revinrent au galop. L'Américain ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'hématome du basané, ce qui ne tarda pas à l'agacer.

« - Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix agressive.

-Rien » Répondit l'autre en baissant ses iris rubis vers son plat.

Le silence retomba, lourd et sombre. Ils ne savaient quoi dire. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas du genre bavard. Cela ne servait à rien de parler de façon superficielle, se forcer à trouver un sujet pour parler, ou de tourner autour du pot avec eux, ils détestaient et cela avait la mauvaise tendance de les énerver.

Mais Kagami n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu silence, il allait devenir fou s'ils continuaient à ne rien se dire, ils étaient ensemble en train de manger, après un match de basket et… non mais quel idiot ! Parler de leur one on one, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour détendre l'atmosphère, cela les détendra, même si bon, ne le cachons pas, sa défaite restait au travers de sa gorge. Il aborda donc le sujet et le visage d'Aomine s'illumina subitement.

Oui, parler de basket, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour eux deux. Quelque part, ils se ressemblaient, mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à l'avouer.

Quelle joie et quelles étincelles dans leurs yeux quand ils parlaient de leurs paniers, de leurs feintes, de leurs dribles, de leurs sauts ! Ils étaient si passionnés, si animés, leurs sourires mutuels mettaient un peu de bonheur dans chacun d'eux. Ces deux jeunes hommes, qui ne pouvaient s'entendre, se trouvaient donc à discuter avec fougue comme si leurs différends n'existaient pas, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'un an. Qu'un an depuis que le tigre l'avait battu. Qui aurait cru que leur rencontre allait changer le destin de la panthère ?

Malgré leur caractère plus ou moins semblable, beaucoup de choses les différenciait. Le rouge plus responsable, le bleu plus flemmard, l'un sautant le plus haut, l'autre était le plus rapide. Cependant, le basket les rapprochait, voire même trop et assez dangereusement.

Mais cette discussion venait à son terme. Et les traces de ce qui semblait être de coups étaient, d'après le roux, plus visibles que jamais.

Il hésitait à parler de ce sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne plairait guère à la panthère, mais il était bien trop inquiet. En parler ? Ne pas en parler ? Ce serait hypocrite, s'il choisissait la deuxième solution. Quelqu'un proche de lui se faisait battre, avait besoin d'aide et lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était, continuant sa chère et tranquille routine, loin des ennuis. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était hors de ses principes !

« Heu… Aomine ? » Dit-il d'une voix peu sûre d'elle-même et il en fut même étonné.

Le susnommé releva la tête, plongeant ses iris saphir dans ceux de rubis du tigre. Ses yeux… si beaux ! Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué précédemment, mais ce soir-là, ils lui semblaient magnifiques, et leur couleur aussi belle et profonde que la mer. Il naviguait dans ses yeux, il y affrontait les tempêtes des différents sentiments qui traversaient sa pupille et s'y noyait, son âme sombrant dans cet œil si particulier.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le bleu, voyant que le rouge restait muet et il commençait à s'impatienter.

L'as de Seirin se réveilla soudainement et son teint vira de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Comment avait-il pu penser à des choses aussi mièvres à un moment pareil et surtout, à l'encontre de Ahomine ? C'était inconcevable ! Il chassa toutes ses pensées impures de sa tête, toussota un peu et reprit la parole.

« En fait… tes ecchymoses… c'est ton père qui les a faites ? »

On peut dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée dans la matière, mais Kagami était du genre direct, voire maladroit. Néanmoins, le métisse se rembrunit, son visage se ferma et lui répondit d'un ton tranchant :

« De quoi j'me mêle ? »

Ce fut autour du roux de mal le prendre.

« - Rien, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, c'est tout !

\- Eh bien ce n'était pas la peine ! J'me porte très bien !

\- Pour quelqu'un portant des hématomes sur le visage, c'est pas très crédible !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Aomine, sérieusement, j'ai vu ton père être plus qu'incorrect avec toi. J'ai le droit de me demander ce qui se passe. Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proche, mais tu peux m'en parler à-moi si tu veux, j'te promets que je ne te jugerai pas !

\- C'est bon, j'me débrouille très bien tout seul.

\- Mais merde ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que cette situation peut être dangereuse pour toi ?! T'as vu ta gueule ? Tu fais peine à voir ! Tu sais, si ton daron devient plus... violent, tu peux appeler la police. »

À ce mot, l'as de Tôô frappa violemment sur la table et se leva d'un bond, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le pauvre Kagami :

« Je t'interdis de prévenir les flics, c'est clair ? »

Sur cette menace, il partit, laissant le roux hagard et surpris par la réaction de la panthère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse violemment, mais pas à ce point-là ! Pourquoi était-il aussi susceptible ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la situation grave dans laquelle il vivait ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'on malmenait ses droits d'enfant ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il pouvait être en danger ?

Il regarda le plat du plus grand, il n'avait pas fini son repas. Il regarda le sien et grimaça. Pour la première depuis des années, il n'avait plus faim.

Aomine marchait d'un pas rageur. Non mais, de quoi se mêlait ce fichu tigre ? Il ne savait quasiment rien de lui, qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de donner son avis ? Sauf que, lui aussi ne connaissait rien de l'Américain. Il s'arrêta de marcher à cette pensée et se gifla mentalement. Le joueur de Seirin prenait de plus en plus de place dans son petit quotidien et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, depuis sa défaite contre Seirin pour être plus précis, que ce dernier hantait son esprit. À chaque fois qu'il voulait jouer au basket, il pensait à Kagami, à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux années sombres de sa courte vie, la lumière qu'émanait l'adolescent rayonnait en lui. Et maintenant, quand il pensait à son père, sa silhouette apparaissait dans son cerveau, contre son gré !

Même hier soir, quand il fut rentré chez lui, son père, pas dessaoulé pour un sou, l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'était mordu les lèvres, sachant pertinemment le sort qui lui était réservé. Le patriarche s'était avancé d'un pas d'ivrogne, lent et peu stable, l'avait pris par le col de son tee-shirt et lui avait hurlé, profitant pour lui cracher son haleine puante dans la figure tout un tas d'insulte, et lui, ne disait rien. Il le toisait simplement de son regard glaçant, arrogant et hautain. Il le méprisait, comme tous les autres, comme tous les perdants.

Malgré l'alcool, son père le remarqua et s'énerva d'autant plus. Il lui beugla de s'excuser pour l'incident arrivé précédemment. Le jeune homme retint un rire. S'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était lui, la victime, dans cette histoire, même s'il détestait ce mot, ça faisait faible. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait s'excuser ici, c'était son perdant de père.

Voyant que son fils restait muet, il le lui ordonna de nouveau, mais rien ne vint. Mécontent, il le gifla. Mais le plus jeune ne disait toujours rien. De rage et n'en pouvant plus de ce ce silence insolent, il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'œil gauche, qui le fit tomber au sol. Il se releva, en essayant d'être le plus digne possible. Le plus vieux le prit par les cheveux et l'enferma dans sa chambre, lui criant qu'il pouvait « se foutre son dîner dans le cul ».

L'adolescent, aussi en colère que son père, commença par donner un coup de pied dans la porte de son petit royaume et grogna un joli « connard » destiné à son géniteur. Il alla chercher son portable qui, par miracle, était resté dans sa chambre et envoya un message à son esclave personnel Sakurai lui commandant trois bentos supplémentaires pour le lendemain.

Il reprit sa marche, mais la tête ailleurs. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de chez lui. Il hésita. Soit son père était déjà chez lui et dans ce cas, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : il l'ignore où il se prend une méchante rouste, soit il était absent et là, il avait la paix.

Il se décida à rentrer et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que l'appartement était inoccupé. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea dans son lit, prenant un de ses magazines pornos fétiches. Voir les photos plus qu'alléchantes de Mai-chan dans des positions plus ou moins étranges lui mettaient du baume au cœur ! Il continuait à tourner les pages, quand soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se tendit, son instinct animal aux aguets.

« Oï, Daiki ! Tu es là ? » Clama la voix de son père.

Au ton qu'il venait d'utiliser, il avait l'air d'être sobre, pour une fois. Il se décida à se montrer. Quand il sortit, il vit le bel uniforme bleu que portait le quadragénaire. Tenue qui le faisait rêver. Quand il était enfant, il l'admirait et était à chaque fois, rempli de fierté en le voyant. Tout comme son père. Il se souvenait qu'avant, quand ce dernier allait au travail, il le regardait de ses yeux brillants d'innocence et scandait en bombant le torse, sous les rires amusés et pleins de tendresse de ses deux parents :

« Mon papa, c'est le plus fort et il va arrêter tous les méchants ! »

C'était le bon temps… Maintenant, ce n'était plus ça, tout avait disparu. L'unité familiale, sa mère, sa bonne humeur et son gentil père, qui était en train de chercher des bouteilles dans le frigo. Il soupira. C'était reparti…

Le dîner se passa, à sa grande stupeur, sans encombre. Aucun des deux n'avait pipé mot pendant la soirée. L'as de Tōō alla se coucher, enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait, tandis que le plus vieux resta dans le salon pour finir sa bouteille. Dès qu'il fut dans son jardin secret, il brancha ses écouteurs à son portable, les mit dans ses oreilles et lança une vidéo pornographique qu'il avait téléchargé quelques jours auparavant. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres. Au collège, pour échapper à son mal-être, il avait développé une certaine addiction à l'industrie du sexe, lui faisant oublier tous les problèmes de la vie réelle et de son quotidien. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien ! Au diable le paternel ! Au diable Bakagami et toutes ses questions à la con ! Au diable le lycée et les études ! Au diable l'ennui ! Ici, à cette heure précise, il était bien.

Mais pas pour très longtemps. À peine la vidéo terminée, que tous ses démons revinrent à la charge dans son esprit. L'un d'eux se faisait particulièrement agressif ce soir-là. Il s'agissait de sa mère. Son visage se matérialisait sans cesse dans sa tête, son sourire, ses longs cheveux noirs apparaissaient en lui dans toute leur splendeur.

Sa voix résonnait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, fredonnant des berceuses ou bien des chansons qu'ils chantaient, tous les deux, ensemble. Elle lui manquait. Sa chaleur lui manquait. Sa douceur lui manquait.

Il finit par s'endormir, une larme coulant de son œil endolori, en murmurant « Maman ».

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, étant de mauvais poil et ne voulant pas assister à l'entraînement, il décida de faire une petite sieste sur le toit du lycée. Il commença à s'endormir, bercé par les bruits extérieurs, quand son portable vibra. Il grogna mais le sortit, pour savoir qui était l'impudent qui avait osé le déranger. Si c'était Bakagami, il jura qu'il allait entendre de ses nouvelles, foi d'Aomine Daiki ! Or, le message venait de Satsuki.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une photo de son cher album de Mai-chan dangereusement près d'une flamme de briquet. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il se rendit compte qu'un message ornait cette abominable photographie : « Viens tout de suite à l'entraînement, sinon on le brûle. »

Les enfoirés ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas oser… ? Non, connaissant leur abruti de capitaine, ils seraient capables de le faire. La panthère ne se fit pas prier et fonça jusqu'au gymnase du bahut. Ce n'était pas vrai, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes !

Quand les autres membres du club de basket le virent, un sourire illumina leurs visages. Enfin, leur as venait à l'entraînement ! Wakamatsu lui ordonna d'aller se changer. Ce qu'il fit en grommelant.

Il revint en tenue, la mine sombre. Il attrapa un ballon et se mit en position contre plusieurs autres lycéens, prêts à l'empêcher d'atteindre le panier. Cependant, ils avaient oublié un détail d'une importance capitale. Aomine était sur les nerfs et s'ils connaissaient assez bien sa nature plutôt violente et impulsive, la moindre étincelle pouvait se révéler fatale. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Le bleu se montrait brutal dans ses enchaînements, bousculant plusieurs fois ses adversaires. Wakamatsu, furax, s'approcha de lui, l'engueulant sur sa conduite. Or le basané se mit à lui hurler de « fermer sa gueule » et le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber au sol, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. La rose, lui barra la route, l'empêchant de passer, les sourcils froncés.

« - Laisse-moi passer.

-Non.

\- Satsuki, déconne pas, je suis déjà assez tendu comme ça, alors ne m'énerve pas plus.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Donc tu vas respirer un bon coup, te calmer, t'excuser, puis continuer ton entraînement.

\- Barre-toi de mon chemin !

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Dai-chan ! »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur et murmura dans son oreille :

« Écoute, c'est encore à cause de ton père, pas vrai ? Je le vois bien avec ton œil. Tu peux m'en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? Et même s'il y a autre chose, tu peux aussi me le dire, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait deviné juste, comme toujours. L'intuition féminine, qu'elle disait. Elle a toujours été sa confidente et inversement. Depuis leur tendre enfance, ils se disaient tous leurs secrets, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Mais depuis le collège, le brun se confiait de moins en moins, préférant garder sa douleur pour lui plutôt que de la partager. Il hésita à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé chez lui ainsi que de lui parler de Kagami, qui ne le lâchait pas, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ça lui brûlait, il avait envie de crier sa rage, sa peine. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ses problèmes qui s'enchevêtraient les uns sur les autres, son fardeau devenait de plus en plus lourd, il était à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il la bouscula et s'en alla sous le regard outré et triste de la manager, qui était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'en aller ainsi.

Elle alla dans les vestiaires, pour trouver son téléphone. Quand elle mit la main dessus, elle alla directement dans ses contacts favoris et appuya sur son écran tactile.

Au lycée Seirin, un petit groupe de lycéens s'étaient réunis, pour parler de basket. Soudain, une sonnerie résonna, stoppant le cours des discussions. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'un des leurs, alors qu'il était présent depuis le début. Ce discret adolescent sortit son smartphone, regarda qui l'appelait et décrocha.

« Allô, Momoi-san ?... Oui… Je vois… Quoi ?... On arrive tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis dont un grand aux cheveux roux.

« - Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser. Kagami-kun, viens avec moi.

-Hein ? Où ça ?

\- Au lycée Tōō.

\- Quoi ?! »

Malgré ses protestations, il suivit le fantôme jusqu'à leur destination. Là-bas, Momoi les attendait. Elle courut vers Kuroko en hurlant son nom puis en se jetant dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes où elle faillit étouffer le pauvre garçon aux cheveux cyan, elle leur expliqua la situation. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils au fil du discours de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut terminé, elle leur demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider à retrouver Aomine.

Le tigre, lui, repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille et avait la mauvaise impression d'être en partie responsable du comportement du ganguro. En effet, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la meilleure manière et certes, ils se disputaient souvent, mais celle-ci avait un goût amer, une horrible impression de ne pas avoir pu finir quelque chose d'important et d'avoir abandonné quelqu'un à son triste sort, de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir proposé. Hélas, il avait refusé et de façon violente. Était-ce de la fierté ? Connaissant le phénomène, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Il repensa à toutes les pensées impures qui l'avaient traversé ce soir-là et piqua un fard. Oublier, oublier, oublier ! Il n'était pas lui-même, c'était la fatigue, voilà, c'était la fatigue, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

« Tout ça bien va bien, Kagamin ? » Demanda la rose, inquiète.

L'Américain la regarda puis le plus petit, qui le fixait avec intensité et si on observait bien, on aurait pu déceler une petite lueur d'amusement.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. » Leur répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Momoi plissa les yeux puis haussa les épaules. Pour l'heure, il fallait s'occuper de son intransigeant ami d'enfance. Le connaissant par cœur, ce ne fut pas difficile pour elle de savoir où il était passé et quelle direction il avait pris. Celle du terrain de streetbasket.

Ils le poursuivirent, quittant l'établissement. Le plus grand, courant plus vite, les dépassa et remarqua une grande silhouette sombre à l'autre bout de la rue. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il piqua un sprint pour la rattraper puis, arrivé près de lui, il l'interpella. Le métis se retourna, découvrant un Kagami essoufflé et en sueur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je… suis… venu… te… chercher… avec… Kuroko et… Momoi… »

L'as de Tōō soupira. Il pouvait pas lui foutre la paix, celui-là ?! Et Momoi qui continuait à l'emmerder, en plus de Tetsu qui était à présent de la partie !

« Dégage. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton glacial et agressif.

Le tigre se tendit. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était un chien. Il souffla un bon coup pour ne pas s'énerver et lui parla sur un ton qu'il pensait le plus doux :

« - Bon, Momoi nous a fait un petit topos de ce qui s'est passé, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire le con et tu vas voir ta pote.

-Et en quel honneur devrais-je t'écouter ?

\- Ahomine… je sais que t'as des problèmes, mais ce n'est pas une raison de tous nous faire chier avec tes conneries dignes d'un mauvais drama ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre adolescent le prit par le col et lui répéta en prenant soin d'insister sur les deux syllabes composant ce mot :

« Dégage. »

L'Américain le fixait droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard froid et pénétrant :

« Et si je refuse ? »

Un coup de poing lui répondit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, il sentit son sang s'accumuler dans sa bouche, il voyait flou, il tanguait. Merde, c'était qu'il frappait fort, ce con !

Il cracha un peu d'hémoglobine et poignarda de ses iris de braise son rival, et le frappa à son tour. Il vacilla, mais finit par se reprendre quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils froncés, les muscles bandés, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Les deux félins feulaient leur haine, souhaitant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Heureusement, la manager et leur ombre arrivèrent à tant pour arrêter le massacre. Ils usèrent de toute leur force pour les retenir, leur ordonnant de se calmer. Ils réussirent avec difficulté de les éloigner de l'un de l'autre, mais les deux lumières continuaient à grogner comme les deux fauves qu'ils étaient.

Soudain, le bleu soupira, puis se retira de l'emprise de la rose et s'éloigna des trois autres étudiants. Or, le roux ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça :

« Putain, Ahomine ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! Pourquoi tu gardes tout pour toi ?! Tu ne vois pas que ça te détruit ?! Plus tu prends sur toi, plus tu te tues ! Ton père te tue ! Alors chiale ! Chiale pour te séparer de ton putain de fardeau et partage-le avec nous ! On attend que ça ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et sembla hésiter un instant, puis se remit en route, laissant derrière lui un rouquin furieux, un cyan ayant la cruelle impression de revivre le même drame qui s'était déroulé au collège et une rose en larmes.

Aomine claqua avec force la porte d'entrée de l'appartement paternel. Pour qui se prenait cette saleté d'amerloque ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres ! C'était pareil, avec le basket, il arrivait, comme ça, à l'improviste, et prétendait avec Tetsu vouloir le sauver.

Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'il avait réussi. La blague ! Maintenant, il voulait l'aider avec son père. Mais il y avait basket et vie privée, et la différence était grande. Ce genre d'histoire ne se réglait pas sur un terrain de basketball entre ados.

Pleurer qu'il disait… Évidemment qu'il en avait envie, ça le démangeait, ça brûlait en lui ! Mais il ne voulait pas, cela prouverait qu'il était faible face à son père. Il devait prendre sur lui, encore et toujours. De quel droit lui demandait-il de laisser ses larmes couler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de lui ?

Une autre sensation de brûlure le prit, mais celle-ci venait de son poing. Était-ce la douleur ou le feu du châtiment pour avoir osé porter la main sur ses amis ? L'horrible impression de ressembler de plus en plus à l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde l'étreignait de tout son corps. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Il avait en lui les gènes de la violence paternelle, il le sentait, c'était encré en sa personne. Le tigre n'avait pas tort, plus son paternel le frappait, plus il refoulait sa peine et plus cette dernière était refoulée, plus elle se transformait en colère et la laissait exploser par la violence et son agressivité. Il en avait peur, il avait peur de finir comme son père, il avait peur de frapper ses proches. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Satsuki et Kagami. Il regarda en tremblant sa main maudite qui avait commis cet acte répugnant. Il se dégoûtait. Au fond, le rouge avait raison, cette histoire le détruisait.

Il soupira lascivement. Une idée germa soudainement dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de porno pour se calmer, sinon il allait réellement péter un câble. Il avait besoin d'être excité sexuellement, d'oublier, d'oublier ses démons, son agressivité, ainsi que ce fichu Kagami qui hantait un peu trop à son goût ses pensées depuis ces derniers temps.

Il lança une vidéo qu'il avait téléchargé il y a de cela trois semaines, ses écouteurs bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles, impatient de voir de grosses poitrines et d'écouter les pauvres gémissements de l'actrice. Hélas, rien ne vint, sa virilité restait molle. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Depuis quand n'était-il pas excité devant du porno ? Et cette saleté de tigre qui en profitait pour s'immiscer dans son esprit, avec son petit air railleur, tout bonnement insupportable !

Pourtant, pas tant que ça… Il adorait jouer contre lui et avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur manger au Maji Burger avec lui. Il dégageait tellement de chaleur, c'était si bon, si agréable, une vraie lumière. Il se raccrochait comme il pouvait de celle-ci, contrastant avec la froideur que dégageait la compagnie de son père. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il appréciait sa compagnie. Avec lui, il s'amusait, il souriait sincèrement, il était heureux.

Heureux… un mot qu'il ne se doutait pas retrouver son sens il y a encore quelques années. Encore un miracle dû à cet homme. Il était peut-être Dieu ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait accompli tant de choses, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aider avec son géniteur ?

La clé tourna dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grincement, des pas lourds résonnèrent dans l'entrée et semblaient se diriger vers une autre pièce.

« Daiki ! » Hurla une grosse voix.

Ledit Daiki sursauta. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de lui. L'homme était dans la cuisine.

« Où sont passées les bouteilles, j'ai encore soif ! »

Encore… Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait déjà bu.

« J'ai dit, où sont mes bouteilles ?! »

Il retint un ricanement nerveux. Un autre miracle venant de Kagami ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver ! Il fallait parfois accepter la dure et implacable réalité.

Les jours passèrent, il n'avait pas revu l'as de Seirin depuis longtemps. Mais c'était voulu, n'ayant aucune envie que sa touffe rousse rentre dans son champ de vision. Il continuait sa vie normale, allant au lycée, jouant au basket et subissant les insultes et les coups de son père. Une seule chose avait bougé, il s'était excusé devant son amie d'enfance pour l'avoir bousculé. Inutile de préciser qu'elle en fut choquée et que sa première réaction fut de tâter le front du métis pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, mais fut tout de même touchée par cela.

Son étrange quotidien avait repris, mais ses pensées revenaient souvent vers le lycéen aux yeux de sang, ce qu'il tentait vainement de chasser.

Un beau jour, il décida d'acheter une revue traitant du basket. Rentré chez lui, il commença à la feuilleter. Il lut quelques articles sur les grands joueurs de NBA, avec en prime de magnifiques photos d'eux en train de marquer. Cela ne faisait pas de mal de changer de genre de lecture de temps en temps !

Le plus âgé était assis près de la table, ses bouteilles de saké s'accumulant sur cette dernière. Il prit la dernière qu'il but au goulot pour ensuite la poser d'un coup sec sur la surface en bois. Il se leva et s'approcha derrière son fils, jetant un coup d'œil à sa lecture.

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Malheureusement, l'œil avisé du quadragénaire remarqua sans difficulté les muscles tendus de sa progéniture. Un rictus mauvais déforma ses lèvres. Voir la peur qu'il pouvait inspirer le faisait jubiler, il se sentait puissant et avait cet agréable sentiment de prendre sa revanche sur l'humiliation que lui avait fait sa femme en le quittant.

« J'croyais que tu n'aimais plus ça, le basket. »

Daiki tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa de ses yeux saphir. Les mêmes que les siens et ça le rendait fou, ce garçon était lui en plus jeune, il revoyait en lui tous ses échecs et bon Dieu que c'en était insupportable !

« J'y ai repris goût, lui répondit-il, depuis quelques temps déjà. »

Et cette voix, cette voix si arrogante, si sûre d'elle ! Ce sale morveux se croyait supérieur à lui, c'était inacceptable !

Il en avait la certitude aujourd'hui même, il détestait son fils.

« Ta mère non plus ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé. »

Les doigts du jeune basketteur se crispèrent sur le magazine.

« - Elle devait… s'occuper de ses problèmes avec toi.

\- Pourtant elle t'a laissé avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Ta saleté de mère se fout de toi. »

L'adolescent se redressa, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées. L'ordure ! Ce que sa bouche putride prononçait était absolument malsain et écœurant ! Essayer de le détourner de sa mère, c'était tout bonnement odieux de sa part !

« - Elle avait ses raisons.

-Mouais… D'après moi, ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas très maternel. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ta déprime et voulait avoir la paix plutôt que de s'occuper d'un bon à rien dépressif comme toi. »

Il sentait ses yeux le picoter, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Non, pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Être impassible, ne rien montrer, faire croire que cela ne lui faisait rien, comme d'habitude.

Il inspira un bon coup par le nez puis expira. Voilà, ça allait un peu mieux.

« - Elle t'a abandonné, cette garce !

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Et toi, parle-moi sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

\- Alors explique-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne savait quoi dire. Le sourire de son père s'agrandit.

« - Tout ça parce que tu n'es qu'une source d'ennuis. Même ton copain, ce chieur de rouquin, arrêtera de prendre ta défense.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que vous m'aviez l'air sacrément proches. Ta suceuse ?

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de lui.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le rappelle. »

Il serrait les poings, son souffle était de plus en plus erratique, il était à deux doigts de craquer.

« - Ce gamin roux, j'le sens pas, une vraie tête à claque. Je déteste les gens qui se mêlent des affaires des autres. Si je le recroise, je lui fous un pain.

-Fais pas ça ! »

C'était comme un cri de désespoir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, les mots lui avaient échappé et sa peur avec. Tout mais pas ça. Qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Une lueur de satisfaction rayonnait dans les iris lapis-lazuli du plus âgé. Aïe, il avait montré son attachement à Kagami et il allait en profiter.

Il s'approcha à pas lents de lui, tel un léopard s'avançant vers sa proie.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas pleurer ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce morveux, pas vrai ? Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'es attaché à lui. Il a l'air d'un abruti qui n'a rien compris à la vie, un sale gosse de riche, aussi inutile que toi, qui se retrouverait à écarter les cuisses pour un autre mec, un sale pédé, quoi. »

Quand il entendit cette insulte, il vit rouge. C'en était trop ! Il acceptait encore que son père l'insulte, mais pas Kagami. Son instinct animal prit le dessus sur sa raison humaine, le poing toujours serré, il le leva et l'abattit sur la joue de son père de toutes ses forces déjà décuplées par la rage.

Le coup fut si fort que l'homme tomba et une de ses dents roula sur le sol, le liquide carmin s'écoula doucement sur le parquet verni.

Le bruit de la chute lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Son père gisait par terre, inconscient. Était-ce lui qui… c'était lui qui… non, ce n'était pas vrai… il avait… il avait…

Il commença à trembler de tout son corps. Il venait de frapper son père, son propre père, comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec lui. Il poussa un hurlement et s'enfuit de chez lui en courant.

Dans son appartement, Kagami tournait en rond. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas faim. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait depuis plusieurs heures, il n'avait même pas pu s'entraîner correctement, si bien que Riko le lui fit bien payer.

Il se sentait encore mal pour ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours, il avait peur pour cet imbécile d'Aomine.

Peur… c'était étonnant à quel point il s'était attaché à lui. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, cette sauvagerie qu'il dégageait le rendait fou, mais son caractère, à première vue, l'avait refroidi, surtout la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Or, au fil de ses matchs contre lui et surtout après que Kuroko lui ait conté sa dépression au collège, sa flamme s'en était retrouvée ravivée. Ce qu'il voyait en lui maintenant était un pauvre ado mal dans sa peau qui a besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage pour s'accrocher. Il voulait être cette bouée de sauvetage, non pas seulement pour le basket mais pour tout.

Il ne l'avait compris que récemment, il était amoureux d'Aomine.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, craquer sur un garçon lubrique, trop fier de lui, arrogant et égoïste et le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse. La vie pouvait être sacrément ironique !

Pourtant, avec les derniers événements, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Il repensa à leur bagarre, tant d'émotions l'avaient traversé à ce moment-là ! De la tristesse, de la pitié, de l'inquiétude et surtout de la colère dirigée vers deux personnes, Aomine et son père. Il n'avait vu ce dernier qu'une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il ne l'appréciait guère et s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Cet homme était un véritable serpent dont le venin agissait lentement sur le corps de sa victime. Ici, il détruisait petit à petit celui de son fils ainsi que son esprit.

Il s'inquiétait de celui-ci, il l'avait prévenu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, en vain. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs jours et commençait à s'en inquiéter. Cependant, il devait être pour le bleu que son rival au basket, ni plus ni moins, ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'il préviendrait en cas de problème.

Trop de soucis, son cerveau surchauffait et ce fichu pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas. Il devait jouer, sinon il allait devenir fou. Il prit son ballon, se chaussa et sortit.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain de streetbasket, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, il pouvait donc jouer sans que personne ne puisse le déranger. Mais, quand il s'approcha du lieu-dit, il vit une silhouette, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, collée au grillage, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il avança à pas de loup vers cette dernière, il l'entendit sangloter. Il demanda alors doucement :

« Aomine ? »

Le susnommé tressaillit légèrement, mais ne prit la peine de relever la tête. Le tigre s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit le plus délicatement possible sa tête et la posa sur sa poitrine, caressa ses cheveux, puis il posa son bras libre sur son dos. Le jeune homme à la peau bronzée continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'accrochant fermement au tee-shirt du roux, comme un petit enfant quémandant du réconfort de la part de sa mère. L'Américain le berça en tentant de le rassurer.

« Il… il a insulté maman, p… puis… toi… et j… j'ai craqué et… j… je l'ai frappé, hoqueta-t-il, j'ai frappé papa… je… merde… j'suis vraiment comme lui… »

Ah. D'accord… Bon, que faire ? Le pauvre avait l'air complètement brisé. Tellement qu'il s'était confié à lui. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, son mal-être était immense, son père avait réussi à le pousser à bout et à le faire craquer.

Il s'apprêta à lui dire que ce qu'il disait était faux, qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il était différent de lui, mais l'autre garçon continua :

« Maman… tu me manques… pourquoi t'es partie ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé avec lui ? »

Le cœur du tigre se serra. Evidemment, le besoin d'une protection maternelle se faisait ressentir. Le joueur de Seirin sentait bien que son rival adorait sa mère, mais qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé à son triste sort. Son sentiment d'abandon était d'autant plus grand, qu'il se sentait trahi. Trahi dans son être, dans son amour pour elle. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la sensation de trahison d'un être aimé.

Sans réfléchir, il souleva doucement la tête du malheureux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste et rapide, le basané écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas que Kagami fasse cela.

Le roux rougit et s'excusa. Apparemment, lui aussi avait craqué. Ça y est, il ne savait plus où se mettre, maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, nom de Dieu ?! Mais une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque, puis l'attira vers l'avant quand il sentit une pression sur sa bouche. Que… ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Aomine l'embrassait ?!

La langue du bleu chatouilla la lippe de son rival qui finit par céder et la laissa passer. Mais ce ne fut sans compter sur l'organe humide du rouge qui l'empêcha de continuer sa conquête buccale. S'ensuivit un redoutable combat entre ces deux dernières, aussi acharné et passionnel qu'un one on one au basket entre les deux félins. Quand l'air finit par leur manquer, ils se séparèrent.

« - Depuis quand… ? Demanda le grand roux.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. » Répondit son amant.

Les deux basketteurs se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Mais, la panthère profita de ce moment passionnel pour faire tomber le corps lourd du fauve tigré et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et retourna les deux corps, souhaitant établir à tout prix sa domination. Mais le métisse était du genre obstiné et entraîna le plus âgé dans une énième roulade, leurs bouches et leurs torses toujours collés, le pantalon du rouge à moitié défait, ce que le bleu corrigea rapidement en le lui retirant complètement.

Après s'être séparé de sa cavité buccale, il s'attaqua au cou et commença à le marquer de suçons, tandis que Taiga se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il lui lécha l'oreille, mais l'uke en profita pour lui mordre la sienne, ce qui le poussa à lâcher un cri peu viril. Il lui retira ensuite son caleçon avec toute la grâce et la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Ce fut avec un certain plaisir non dissimulé qu'il vit l'énorme virilité du gros matou en face de lui, énorme, bien droite et fière. C'était qu'il s'excitait facilement, le tigrou ! La panthère noire se lécha les babines, plus une proie était imposante, plus elle était exquise. Il s'arma de trois doigts qu'il plongea dans l'antre du démon de la luxure. Haletant, les joues rouges, le jeune homme peinait à résister à cette douce torture, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas gémir, en vain. C'était si bon, mais il en voulait plus, son instinct animal lui feulait de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre fauve.

« - D… Daiki… put…

-Mmmh ? Un problème, mon petit Taiga ?

\- Vas-y !

\- Désolé, mais je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire.

\- Vas-y, te dis-je !

\- Sois plus clair, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux.

\- Prends-moi bordel ! »

Le sourire carnassier du basané s'agrandit. Titiller les nerfs du rouge valait tout l'or du monde. Il fit tout de même ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Il retira ses doigts pour à la place, y pénétrer la sienne.

Quand Kagami la sentit en lui, il se cambra légèrement, c'est que le terme « douceur » ne faisait vraisemblablement pas partie du vocabulaire du métisse. Le brun commença à faire des rapides et puissants va-et-vient, qui étaient, pour le roux, à la fois bons et douloureux, frappant sans vergogne sa prostate. Plus cela continuait, plus il se sentait perdre la tête, se laissant aller, ne poussant que des gémissements accompagnés par des grognements dignes d'une panthère en rut poussés par Aomine. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, ils étaient unis dans leurs chairs, leurs sueurs s'entremêlant. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait qu'eux et l'extase charnelle qu'ils découvraient, ensemble. Le rouquin entoura de ses bras forts le dos du bleu et profita pour lui griffer jusqu'au sang les omoplates. Ce fut donc dans cette concordance parfaite qu'ils jouirent à l'unisson, l'orgasme franchit au même moment leurs lèvres.

Le brun s'étala de tout son long sur le torse musclé et doré de son homme. Ils reprirent tant bien que mal leur souffle, ils se regardèrent, un petit sourire fendit leurs visages et leurs langues s'unirent à nouveau. Chacun se perdit dans les yeux de l'autre, ils étaient seuls au monde et rien ne pouvait les déranger. À part peut-être une voix familière qui se mit à brailler :

« C'était quoi, ça, bordel ? »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et comme un seul homme se retournèrent pour voir la tête de l'importuné. Le père d'Aomine.

Le corps du basané se tendit, s'agrippant à celui de l'as de Seirin, qui, instinctivement, le serra dans ses bras. Il osa tout de même jeter un regard sur lui. On voyait clairement sur sa joue droite une énorme trace de coup et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il avait dû se diriger vers le terrain de streetbasket dès qu'il s'était réveillé et les avait pris en flagrant délit, apparemment, tout cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

« J'ai vraiment dû **échouer** quelque part avec toi, pour que tu ne sois même pas un véritable homme. »

Ouch. Il savait faire mal, lui. Aomine commença à se relever, mais le félin de feu l'en empêcha en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Vu son expression faciale, il était prêt à lui casser la gueule une seconde fois pour le faire taire à nouveau. Lui, fixait le barbu de ses iris de sang, le visage fermé.

« - Non seulement tu oses porter la main sur ton père, mais en plus, tu couches avec un autre homme. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de toi ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Je n'ose même plus t'appeler mon fi…

-Ça suffit ! Monsieur, taisez-vous ! Hurla le grand rouge.

\- Pardon ?! »

Il libéra de ses bras son amant et se releva dans toute sa grandeur, en oubliant sa nudité. Il se dirigea vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il fallait le reconnaître, il en imposait, surtout de près. Une aura de dangerosité flottait autour de lui. Pas étonnant qu'Ahomine ait peur de lui. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour effriter sa détermination.

« - Je vous demande de partir et de nous laisser tranquille.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

\- Pour le bien de Daiki.

\- Tu ne connais rien de lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit con insupportable, se pensant supérieur à nous, un emmerdeur de première, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est manipuler correctement un ballon.

\- Je sais bien qu'il peut être chiant, arrogant et bien trop fier de lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le battre, encore moins en y prenant du plaisir. Vous êtes dangereux pour lui, vous voulez le détruire, mais sachez que je vous en empêcherais.

\- Beau discours. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le faire ? Ce sale morveux est lui aussi très violent et instable, tu vas en baver, surtout si on est une tapette comme toi. Je le sais, je suis son père.

\- Il n'est pas comme vous et je compte aussi le protéger de ses démons.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, sale gamin prétentieux ? »

Le roux s'éloigna pour être de nouveau à côté du jeune basanée qui était resté en retrait et lui happa ses lèvres, sous le regard médusé du père.

« - Parce que je l'aime, et lui aussi, tout simplement. J'ai confiance en lui et s'il se montre agressif, je saurais le contenir. Allez, viens Daiki, on s'en va.

-Où comptez-vous aller ?! Rugit le quadragénaire.

\- Chez moi, ou plutôt, chez nous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Laisse tomber, papa, dit Aomine qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, je ne reviendrai plus jamais chez toi, je reste avec Kagami. Adieu.

\- Hein ?! Non mais attends, reste ici ! Daiki, je t'ai dit de rester ici ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Malgré les hurlements de son père, ledit Daiki ne se retourna pas, il prit ses affaires et s'en alla avec l'homme qu'il aimait, en l'embrassant sur sa tempe.

« - Prêt pour un deuxième round ? Lui susurra dans l'oreille Kagami.

-Et comment ! »

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce OS vous a plu, ainsi que le lemon, que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop lourd.**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt je l'espère, et n'oubliez pas de lire les autres défis, croyez-moi, vous ne le regrettez pas !**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
